Small Friends
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kuroko is hanging out with Akashi when they are invited to a concernt but are unable to see due to their size, so get help from other taller friends. Sucky summery. Sorry.


Kuruko was at the cinema with his closest friend, Akashi. Most people found it hard to believe that they were close, but it was true. They had a special bond and they didn't have to strain their necks to look to the other person.

Just because they were rivals in basketball didn't mean they weren't friends. They were the best of friends. The movie they were watching was, Coach Carter that was showing at the cinema, though it was old. They couldn't think of anything else to do but spend their night at the cinema, with a few cans of beer.

When they came out they felt a slightly peckish and went to get the closest store for food. They had tied Tetsuya number 2 outside while they went into the shops. They had snuck him into the cinema. They stopped at the area they want to be at. They saw their snacks, chocolate fingers only problem was they were on the top shelf and couldn't reach the snack they wanted.

Asking for assistance by a taller person was out of the question, so they tried jumping for the bag. Normally when they went shopping they had Atsushi to get some of the stuff from the higher shelves, but he had stomach ache due to all the food he had ate.

The two watched as a hand towered over them grabbed the bag and dropped into their hands. They turned round to see Aomine standing with a devilish smile on his face.

"Tetsuya, Akashi," he smiled at them both, Momoi by his side. "There is a concert if you want to come. Murasakibara is coming, he said he won't miss it and I know Kise is showing up with Midorim. What do you say?" He asked grabbing some other stuff of the shelves and throwing it into Satsuki's arms.

"Sure," they agreed in unison. The two payed for their snacks then waited outside to for Aomine to show up. When he did they walked over to where the concert was being held. They saw Kise, Midorin and Murasakibara at the back. They walked over to the group. There was so many tall people that they couldn't see at all.

"Come on, i'll put you onto my shoulders," Aomine said taking a hold of Kuroko and putting him into his shoulders so he could see better. Akashi sat on Murasakibara's shoulders. Kuroko put the bag onto Aomines head and offered his seat one. He gave some to Akashi who ate happily watching the concert.

"Kuroko?" Someone from behind shouted. Aomine turned around to see the team of Serin grinning at him.

"Kagami don't say a single word," Kuroko whispered. He knew he was small and it came as a dis-advantage, he didn't have to be reminded.

"Hey Kuroko you've grown some. Now maybe you can reach the hoop now," Kagami laughed. Kuroko kicked him in the face and Aomine turned round and stepped closer to Murasakibara so the two on top can chat.

"Want me to cut him down to size?" The pink haired asked raising an eyebrow.

"Na. Leave him be. I can fight my own battles," the blue smiled. The pink raised an eyebrow then began to shove Kuroko back. Aomine was struggling to keep him up.

"Can you? Can you really?" Kuroko fell back falling to the floor. The group turned round to watch as Kuroko burst out in a fit of laughter. His laughs were silent as he was laughing so hard. His dog was licking his face while Kuroko kicked his legs.

Akashi was also in a fit of laughter and fell of his own human high chair and lay beside Kuroko dying in laugher, "That hurt," Kuroko gasped through his laughs.

"How much did you's drink?"

"A couple of cans of beers. Not much," Akashi turned to Kuroko with a smile then patted his head.

"All better?" He asked. Kuroko sat up wiping the tears away before nodding his head. Akashi rubbed the back of his head soothingly as the two stood up.

Serin could only stare at their blue haired friend. They didn't know him to well, but seeing him roll in a fit of laughter was a nice suprise. Aomine crouched down again and Kuroko climbed back up. He was fed some of the chocolate fingers by Kise.

"Who's the pink haired on?" Furahara asked quietly to one of the others. All the first years shrugged.

"Kuroko, who's the pink haired one?" The blue haired turned around to Kagami before smiling.

"Seijuro Akashi, the former captain of the generation of miracles," The team stepped back. He was extremely strong. It was crazy.

"Tetsuya fell off Daiki," Akashi laughed against Murasakibara's head.

"Shut up Seijuro before I push you," Kuroko hissed at him. The pink haired male slung an arm round the blue haired males shoulder pulling him in close to his body.

"You love me too much, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Akashi pouted trying to steal a kiss from Kuroko who only laughed himself.

"Next time bring them sober," Kise chuckled back to the group. Everyone agreed in unison.

* * *

**Okay. I hope you enjoyed. Now please don't start sending reviews that Akashi's hair is red as it isn't. I see his hair as pink and not red. Plus RED + WHITE (A SHADE) = PINK. Make sense.**

**Please review anyway.**


End file.
